Steal The Bride
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Lisbon is getting married to Sam Bosco, but Jane has something to say at the ceremony... Jisbon.


_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this! I was going to put this in my collection, but it's kind of too long. So, enjoy! Thank you to my lovely beta, tromana!  
**_

* * *

Jane stared down at the card which he had been holding for the last half hour.

_Teresa Lisbon and Sam Bosco request the company of_  
_**Patrick Jane**_  
_At their marriage at the Trinity Cathedral Church_  
_At 6pm on the 31st of July_

Lisbon was getting married. He'd lost his chance.

He folded the invitation and put it in his pocket. Falling backwards, he set his head on the arm rest of the couch, and fell into a disturbed and not quite so peaceful sleep.

The next morning, he was awoken by someone shaking his arm.

"Rise and shine," Lisbon smiled down at him.

"Morning."

He smiled up at her, ignoring the nagging feeling in his heart that he was going to lose her forever.

"Morning boss. Congratulations." Grace rushed up and hugged her boss, and Lisbon couldn't help but hug her back.

"Thanks, Van Pelt."

"Yeah, congratulations boss!" Cho tentatively wrapped a surprisingly affectionate arm Lisbon, and to his relief, he didn't get tasered.

"Nice one." Rigsby grinned, but refrained from physical gestures. The team glanced at Jane, but he was lying back on his couch, his eyes closed, stubbornly pretending to sleep. He remained mute, and Lisbon wondered why he said nothing. She thought it might have something to do with his own marriage, possibly. After all, it could only be bringing up bitter memories.

Six months quickly passed and the big event was now only one day away.

Still, Jane wasn't back to his normal self. He continually sulked and scowled and made solving cases even more of a chore. but Lisbon still put it down to stress and the remembrance of his wife.

Lisbon had decided that one of her old friends, Helena, and Grace, would be her  
bridesmaids. Grace was very surprised when Lisbon had asked her, but she had happily agreed. One of Sam's friends would be best man and to Lisbon's intense annoyance, she had never been introduced to the guy.

After a quiet night in with her bridesmaids, the day of the wedding arrived.

Lisbon enjoyed herself during the morning. Grace and Helena spoilt her rotten and the time quickly passed. They waited impatiently in their dark blue dresses, and Lisbon slowly changed into her wedding dress.

"Wow!" Helena exclaimed when she saw the woman she had known since High School in a long, white dress. "You look amazing!"

"You look really pretty, boss," Grace said, smiling. Lisbon raised her eyebrows, and Grace corrected herself. "Lisbon… Teresa."

Lisbon had spent years attempting to convince Grace that she needn't call Lisbon 'boss', or indeed, refer to her by her surname outside of work hours, but it was still the younger agent still slipped up occasionally.

She wasn't so sure about the dress herself. It was a lovely design, but it wasn't really her. Lisbon had never dreamed of such a big event; it was impractical, impersonal and a waste of money. Sam was the one who had wanted a big white wedding, and wanted to invite lots of his friends and his whole, expansive family.

Soon, too soon, the congregation was standing and Pachabel's Canon had started. Feeling incredibly alone, she began to walk up the aisle, towards her future. She had no one to hold on to, no father to walk her down the aisle. No mother to cry with happiness as her only daughter was married.

As she passed, she saw the faces of Cho, Rigsby, Jane, Minelli, her four brothers and a few of her friends. Lisbon smiled weakly at them, though she wasn't sure how entirely convincing her expression was. The rest past in a sea of unknowns. They were all friends and relatives of Sam's. She hadn't even been introduced to the majority of them.

Lisbon's brain blurred the words, but soon she knew she was going to have to talk.

"Does anyone here know a reason of why this couple should not be married?" the vicar spoke, and Lisbon only vaguely heard the words. There was silence. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone stand up.

She could hear the collective intake of breath as everyone wondered what the  
man was going to say.

"Yes, sir?"

The vicar looked slightly worried. More concerned than Lisbon, at any rate.

Jane looked directly at Lisbon. "Because I love her." Lisbon's hand flew to her mouth, surprised, but somehow happy. Meanwhile, Sam Bosco looked less than happy. In fact, he was fuming.

Grace, Cho and Rigsby all had equally slack jaws at the declaration that Jane had just made to their boss.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam glared at Lisbon, and then shot Jane a death glare. Lisbon stared at Jane, their eyes meeting for the first time in weeks. So, this was the reason why Jane hadn't been happy about her marriage. That was… unexpected. No wonder he had been hell to work with for months.

"I… I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, Sam. Really I am." Lisbon turned and walked hurriedly down the steps, away from Sam, leaving him standing alone by the altar. Jane was at the end of a row, and stood up, catching Lisbon's arm when she walked past.

"Lisbon…" She looked up, and saw that there were tears on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Teresa!" Sam shouted, running towards her. He pushed her out of the  
way.

Everyone gasped when Sam's fist came into contact with Jane's nose. Jane put his hand to his face, feeling the warm stickiness of blood on his fingers. Tentatively, he touched his nose. It was broken. He moved the bone back into its proper position, exclaiming as it hurt a hell of a lot more than he'd expected.

"The man with the indestructible nose." Cho commented to Rigsby, and they handcuffed Sam's arms behind his back.

"Cho, you brought your cuffs and gun to my wedding?" Lisbon exclaimed, thoroughly amused.

"Just in case." Cho explained, and Lisbon couldn't help but smile. She turned to Jane.

"Jane, are you alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"I've been better," he said, his voice sounding slightly strange because of his nose.

Causing a huge commotion, he pulled Lisbon towards him and kissed her. Cho, Rigsby and Grace stared, mouths wide open. It was Lisbon, always the self conscious one, who pulled away first.

"I have to get away. Before his parents kill me, us."

She smiled slightly, before running back down the aisle, closely followed by Grace.

One year, three months and five days later, Lisbon was back in a church. For a wedding. Once again, hers. As soon as they had procured the blessing of Minelli, they pretty much set the date.

This time, she was wearing a deep green dress, while her only bridesmaid, Grace, wore the white. The congregation was small. Her brothers, Minelli and some old friends. This time, she wasn't alone walking down the aisle. As weird as it might have seemed to others, it seemed only natural that Cho walked her down the aisle. Her team felt like the closest thing she had ever had to a family.

And this time, she knew the best man. Rigsby.

She was smiling for real on this occasion. And this time, despite the tears of joy, she paid attention to every single word of the service. No one interrupted with reasons why they shouldn't marry.

This time, she was truly in love with the man she was marrying.

And that man was Patrick Jane.

_**

* * *

A/N: Fluffy, yes. Mushy, yes. Did I enjoy writing it? Heck yes!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
